A Thousand Suns
by ShimmeringWaters
Summary: When Ultra Magnus was on Earth, he adopted a young girl named Marissa. Now a teenager, she and the Autobots are Beast Hunters and have to really bump up the intensity against Megatron. Will the Autobots win or will they all of Cybertron be lost? .Takes place in Beast Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys first story...GEEZ I just saw someone's story...It was a totally rip off from Icegirl2772's story. Are you really kidding me!.**

**Well anyways this chapter is dedicated to Icegirl2772 cause I really feel bad for her cause it happens a lot to her. **

**Here is my story.**

* * *

_7 years ago..._

A little girl sat in a tree fiddling with her hair. Her step-father had yelled at her and she didn't want to be part of that again. It has been like this since her mom left her with the man, cause she had more important things to do...(Cough)...Drugs...(Cough)... leaving her alone.

Her white and yellow checkered dress was patched up on the sides. Her brown flats, were cut open at the top, cause they were too small. Her curly blond hair was flowing down her shoulders, resting on her thighs.

She sighed and leaned her back against the hard Oak's Trunk. It was the fifth time she had tried to run away. But he would always find her. Then the ground shock, causing her to grab onto the trunk for dear life, but her hands didn't make it and she was dangling a good 20 feet. The ground was to far away, the girl winced as she felt her wrist's getting cut on some of the tree's thorns that had grown up it.

"Don't worry...I got you..." She looked up into the eyes of something she only saw in movies. A giant robot was placing his hand around her and pulling her off the tree. She shed tears as she was afraid...it was tugging harder, her hands almost off the tree.

"Let me die," She cried. The bot, well let me tell you his name...Ultra Magnus. And never in his long years had he heard those words come out of a sparkling's mouth.

"I will not harm you," Ultra Magnus sternly said, finally pulling her of the tree. The girl looked up at him. Her grey eyes looking for answers.

"Who are you? She asked, rubbing off the stray tears from under her eyes.

"My name is Ultra Magnus, and I 'am an Autobot." He lifted the girl up to this face. As his eyes scanned her well-being, he noticed something that not many children had. Loss of hope.

"Sparkling? Where are your parents?' Ultra Magnus asked walking away with the girl in his right hand. The girl answered with a shrug.

"Step-father, mean," She said and pouted. She was approximately around the 6 years of age.

"What is your name, you already know mine," Ultra Magnus asked placing the girl on the ground and kneeling down to look at her. The girl was shy and held her chest, blood stains were at the corner of her lips.

"Marissa," She said. The sound of a door slamming came from behind her. She turned around to find the silhouette of a man was looking around.

"MARISSA YOU BITCH WHERE ARE YOU?" A man yelled. Marissa shuttered and started to walk towards the voice. Ultra Magnus knew she had to go back.

"Marissa...you can stay with me, just go grab your belongings," The Autobot said transforming into a fancy kind of truck, nothing like the humans have. Marissa's little jaw dropped and she nodded. Immediately, she ran out of his view. The sound of something smashing came, but he just assumed it was the door.

After a half an hour, he began to get worried. Usually little femme's are quite fast when excited. Then he heard the sound of a car driving away. When it was gone, Ultra Magnus stood up and started to walk in the direction that Marissa took. A little brown house was sitting next to a creek area. A window was smeared with blood. The sight of the blood was fresh. He turned his hologram on and ran inside.

"Marissa? MARISSA where are you?" He called. Tiny footsteps came down from the stairs. Blond hair was now red at the top.

"Ultra Maggie?" A tiny familiar voice asked. Marissa came around the corner. A bruise on her eyes was building up, her dress was ripped at the bottom, and her head was dripping blood.

"THAT LITTLE FRAGGER!" Ultra Magnus ran over to the girl, picking her up, and ran out into him/the truck. Driving full speed out of the country he found his ship. A lifter came down and it took him, and Marissa up. Transforming, Marissa was still awake, and now in his hand. Rushing to the front, he placed her down on the medical berth and began his scans. If only Ratchet, the best doctor on Cybertron, was here.

"Ultra Maggie? My head hurts," Marissa moaned and turned on her side. Ultra Magnus placed a finger down on her head, and staples were implanted in with no pain. As he was one of the few who was updated with the latest equipment from his home planet. He sighed as her noticed her filthy self. He lifted her up to sit up and tapped a button on the side of the table, a small wash towel came out wet and Luke-warm. He didn't know much about humans, but they were similar to Cybertronians...just not in looks.

"There, there...Little Sparkling.." Ultra Magnus lightly rubbed the dirt and blood off of her body. Marissa shook as the towel was becoming cold.

"Do you have any P.J's?" Marissa asked sheepishly. Her legs were now dangling of the edge of the berth. Ultra Magus dropped the towel on the ground.

"What is a P.J.?" He asked, getting closer to her face.

"Its what we wear at night!" She smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"I will find you something suitable," The tall Autobot said. He turned around and walked to the back of his ship. A door on his left opened and he walked inside. A grey berth, with data-pads, energon, and other essentials were all laid out perfectly. He walked over to a small compartment and slid open the tiny glass window. Inside was a grey shirt, something for a Male human he had found on a wire hanging from a pole to a deck of a house. He pinched his digits around the tiny piece of fabric and headed back out to Marissa.

"Oh COOL!" Marissa squealed clapping her hands together. Ultra Magus tossed the grey shirt on her head and smirked. The girl struggled for a sec to pull it off, but when she did she held it in her lap.

"Do you need assistance?" He asked looking into the girls eyes. She nodded and held up her shirt to him. Taking of her dress, and shoes, the Mech remembered his times when he had a Sparkling back on Cybertron. His daughter...Cara was a sweet little girl, always brave, kind, and always had a funny attitude. Sadly, her life was taken by Megatron, when the war haad just started.

When she had on the shirt, it hung down to her ankles. She pulled her hair out of her shirt and laid down on the bed.

"Now go to sleep," He said. Placing part of the berth sheet over her. The girl nodded and raising her tiny hands towards her face. The mech smiled and walked towards the front and sat down in his chair. Its only been a half an hour, and she isn't crying or doing anything_... _she is one tough kid.

_Normal Day..._

Ultra Magnus raised his arms up and fired one of his missiles, which landed right dead in the center of the haystack. The hay was wet, so it did not catch on fire.

"Uhh, Dad...seriously! Stop showing off!" Marissa crossed her arms and looked up at him. Ultra Magnus only smirked and stepped back.

"I' am older than you Marissa, and you are almost 14, you should be up to speed with me," He took out brought out his knives and chopped the haystack in half.

"Yeah, you got to remember, you are like over a thousand years old," She took her own grey fusion gun out of her belt pocket and fired. The shot sent part of one of the haystacks flying back from the force. She then held up her ring and turned it clock-wise. A black suit attached to her and she began to fire even harder.

"Relax, Marissa, we are not that far from civilians!" Ultra Magnus retorted. The sun was setting over the rolling hills.

"Hey, if you can show off, I can show off...sir!" She saluted, making her father smirk.

"I like it when you do that, but you are my child, you can just call me Dad or father, Like how I call you Phoenixstar" Ultra Magnus transformed into his truck mode, the same one he has always had. "Now come on, we must hurry on, the ship is sending me something urgent,"

The door opened and Marissa put away her gun. Spinning her ring clockwise, her normal clothes revealed themselves once again. Charcoal colored leggings, short brown laced boots, yellow razorback tank.

"And I have to check up on my Email to see if me friends are online!" She smiled and got into the truck. As they drove away, the sound of gunfire came not too far from them. Over a large mountain, a grey cloud was rising.

"Ohhhh Shiz," Marissa cursed and looked at her ring. U.M, as she sometimes calls him, gave it to her when she was 10, 3 years after he had taken her in as a daughter. The ring was green, and had a blue stone which she turns when she wants to bring out her fighting suit or anything for emergencies.

"Marissa, when we get back I want you to look up what that is...you got that?" He asked her sternly, something in his words, made her think he was worried.

As the ship came in view, she jumped out of the truck and ran to get inside. The lift immediately took her up, Ultra Magus still outside. She ran up to the control panel and typed into the sensors. It showed Decepticons and an...Autobot!

Ultra Magnus rushed up into the ship, Marissa was quite fast. As the lifter brought him up, he looked to see her typing in codes.

"Dad! An Autobot!" Marissa pointed at the screen. A few more beeps came. "Four MORE!"

"Don't yell, I know your excited," He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. With one push of the button, the ship started off towards the first Autobot.

"Do you think its Optimus?" She asked. Ultra Magnus sighed and did a full 180 degrees turn.

"I don't know...but lets find out,"

* * *

**For those who are confused, as Marissa is a human, Ultra Magnus decided to give her a Cybertronian name. Phoenixstar.**

**Thank you-Merci-Grácias-Chokran-Dank u-Danke-Grazie-Gratias tibi ago**

**~ShimmeringWaters**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS**

DragonRiderWarrior: Awesome can't wait for more

_Your welcome! And Don't worry, more is on the way!_

**Come on people! Review. Fav. Follow.**

**I don't own Phoenix by The Fall Out Boy. I don't own Transformers...just my OC!**

* * *

_Previously on A Thousand Suns_

_Uhh, Dad...seriously! Stop showing off!" Marissa crossed her arms and looked up at him. _

_"I' am older than you Marissa, and you are almost 14, you should be up to speed with me," He took out brought out his knives and chopped the haystack in half._

_"Hey, if you can show off, I can show off...sir!" She saluted, making her father smirk._

_"Now come on, we must hurry on, the ship is sending me something urgent,"_

_"Dad! An Autobot!" Marissa pointed at the screen. A few more beeps came. "Four MORE!"_

_"Do you think its Optimus?" She asked. Ultra Magnus sighed and did a full 180 degrees turn._

_"I don't know...but lets find out,"_

**Transformers Prime: A Thousand Suns**

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman

AND

Duane Capizzi  
Jeff Kline

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
Jeff Kline

FANFICTION WRITER  
ShimmeringWaters

_Put on your war paint_

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_  
_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_  
_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_  
_Setting fire to the sky_  
_Here, here comes this rising tide_  
_So come on_

_Put on your war paint_

_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_  
_Silver clouds with grey linings_

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_  
_One maniac at a time we will take it back_  
_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_  
_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

"So hold on, if it isn't Optimus, then who on Cybertron would it be!" Marissa asked looking at her dad. Ultra Magnus put it on Autopilot for a second and held Marissa in his palm.

"Marissa Phoenixstar Magnus, Stop actign like a toddler...I need you to go search, I'm counting on you, its only a few miles from here, contact me when you find out who it is," He said, with the push of a button the lifter started to go down.

"DAD!" Marissa whipped her head back and looked at him, using her full name annoyed her sometimes. Ultra Magnus wore a straight face and stopped the lifter from moving. Marissa dropped on the ground and ran over to the waiting door.

"Good luck, Phoenixstar," With that he continued to drop the lifter, having his daughter about 10 feet off the ground.

Marissa turned her ring on her finger and her suit came on. As she looked down at her boots she smirked. She tapped her boots together like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, and they began to levitate.

"Ok, Rocket boots, lets see if you will agree with me today," She took in a deep breath and jumped off the lifter, letting out a small yelp as she landed safely a few inches off the ground.

"YES!" She squealed and started to run. She was going at least 60 miles per hour, flying down the street, faster then most Autobots. Looking around, she saw a young boy running for his life from a flying robotic bat.

"Scrap, its Soundwave," She ran at full speed and turned off her boots right as she came up to the boy

"I'am so toast...AH!" He screamed as he looked at the girl. Marissa took his hand and started pulling him towards a tall fence. The boy was struggling in her grip.

"Oh come on! You want to be fried by Soundwave or What?" She retorted and started climbing first. She fell to the ground on her side as the boy, who seemed a few years older than her, landed face first.

"How do you know about Soundwave?" The boy asked her. Another wave of gun firing came, almost getting them again.

"Its a long story!" She yelled over the loud booming sound. The sound of metal bending came from above them. She looked up.

'How does all of this happen in under a minute!' She thought. The raven haired boy looked at her and got her off her feet. This time, he started pulling them away. The power line began to fall faster and faster. Both of them barely made it. A gust of dust and dirt sprayed over them and they both stopped.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy asked, Marissa started hacking extremely hard. "I'm Jack, are you ok?"

"I'm Marissa, and I should have taken my inhaler with me," Marissa said, her golden blond hair now falling in front of her face. They both ran out of the dust and leaned up against the side of a building as the robotic bat flew away.

"Shit," Jack mumbled under his breath. The robotic bird flew up to them.

"Smile Marissa! Were on Decepticon T.V.," The both edged away. Marissa bowed her head and slowly took out her gun.

"Jack, run...RUN!" Marissa yelled and held up her fusion gun. Jack looked at the gun glow and ran. He slid under a truck trailer. Marissa began to fire at the bat, Dad had told her about the flying Con, and she has encountered it a few times searching for Energon mines when she was younger.

From behind the mini con, came two other large ones, except these could actually transform. She kept firing at them, but she was out numbered. She sighed and slid under the trailer right against Jack. Firing came and it hit under the trailer, Marissa gave a loud yelp as it came close to her. Jack wrapped his arms around the small girl and they both held on for dear life.

It was like a movie, everything started to go in slow motion. The two humans looked up to see their protection flying 30 feet in the air and slamming far away on the ground. A gust of dirt and wind flew into their faces, turning them all grey. Jack coughed for a sec, but turned towards where the firing was coming from.

The Stupid Bat started shooting. Jack scooted back as Marissa got up on her feet.

"You stupid Fragger, leave this planet alone!" Marissa shouted and began shooting again. Under the bat came a motercycle in navy blue. It shifted and transformed into a Cybertornian robot, Arcee. Arcee swiftly picked up the two of them as she flipped, and landed perfectly a few yards away.

"Oh Primus!" Marissa fell tot he ground next to Jack as Arcee kept on shooting.

"Arcee, what about you?" Arcee asked trying to be cool with the girl. Marissa tapped her shoes together and she instantly floated again.

"Marissa, or my Autobot name is Phoenixstar," Marissa smiled. Arcee shook it off as she was in shock at the small girl, the she looked at what the girl was wearing, her suit was all black, but on her right shoulder, she had a golden symbol that displayed...That she was an Autobot.

"Ok, now we have things to do," Jack said, ending the conversation. Arcee looked behind her.

"Over there," She transformed and Jack got on. Marissa saw where she pointed and flew over, her boots sending of small flames at her speed. She hid behind one of the tanks and shut off her boots. Arcee came, and Jack dropped to the ground.

"Not the best hiding place," Jack realized. Marissa punched his arm and crossed her arms.

"No Frag," Marissa cussed, then she felt a tap on her head and she looked up at Arcee.

"Language!" She said and gave a glare at her. Marissa blew a razz berry and we all turned towards the incoming Decepticons.

"And to answer your question, Jack," Marissa held her gun close to her chest.

"Were not here to hide," Arcee smirked and charged her guns.

* * *

_Hey young blood_  
_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_  
_I'm gonna change you like a remix_  
_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_  
_Wearing our vintage misery_  
_No, I think it looked a little better on me_  
_I'm gonna change you like a remix_  
_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

The Two Decepticons flew where they wanted them. When they transformed, with their guns charged and ready, they looked under the roof of the gas station.

"Hey GUYS!" Marissa yelled as she stood behind Jack. Jack smirked and stepped forward. A pool of gasoline was circling the area towards the Cons. He had a hose in each hand.

"Un-leaded or Diesel?" Jack asked. He threw down the hoses and the two of them ran towards a rusted car behind them. The cons aimed their weapons at the two. Arcee popped up, aimed, and fired at the gas. The whole building exploded. Marissa dove head first over the hood as Jack went feet first. As the loud boom of the gas bellow exploded, Arcee covered both of them.

"Primus help us, Primus help us," Marissa whispered to herself as her head rested against Arcee's pede. All three of them got up, Marissa stopped her mumbling and looked at the Autobot and Jack.

"Lets roll before they send reinforcements," Arcee said and transformed. Jack started to walk over and get on. Marissa took her chance and turned on her comm-link.

"Dad, follow my coordinates, you should see an Autobot signal next to me," Marissa said, knowing that he would be there. She heard the sound of their ship turning directions, so she took that as a 'Yes'.

"Marissa, I believe its best you come with us, I want to know why you know of us, and how you are considered one of us," Arcee said. She revved her engine as a waiting Jack was ready to go. Marissa nodded, putting her gun away, in the process making sure her boots were off. As she got on, She gripped his shirt and they took off.

Driving fast down the dirt road Marissa thought 'How far could he be?' It had been 10 minutes and he was no where in sight.

"So whats the story kid? Get abducted by Cons then saved? Get stuck in a cross fire?" Arcee asked trying to lighten up the mood. Marissa smiled and look into the right side mirror of the bike.

"You'll find out," Marissa sounded a little mischievous.

_Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

* * *

**So I picked Phoenix by the Fall out Boy****  
**

**Please feel free to review a song title that I could use for an chapter in the future!**

**Thank you-Merci-Grácias-Chokran-Dank u-Danke-Grazie-Gratias tibi ago**

**~ShimmeringWaters**


End file.
